


Heat

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Kind of xD, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Oikawa’s heat hits earlier than usual. Iwaizumi helps him through it.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)  
> After some time a new part of the series. It’s chronologically the first part of it and basically just Iwaizumi and Oikawa having sex *shrugs 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Oikawa woke up this morning feeling hot. The fabric of his pajamas itched uncomfortably on his skin. Iwaizumi lied next to him, still asleep. Oikawa sighed, shifting on the mattress as if that could ease his discomfort. 

He knew the signs. He knew and still he was surprised. It was too early for his heat. In fact he wasn’t due for another week. And yet here he was, feeling hot all over and noticing the slick already pooling between his legs. It wouldn’t be long until all he could think about would be his alpha’s dick in his ass. 

But before that they had things to take care of. Their twins needed to be brought to Sugawara and Daichi, Iwaizumi needed to call work, Oikawa needed to call the coach. 

The omega whimpered as all this thoughts swirled around in his head. He couldn’t procrastinate that now. 

“Iwa- chan?” he said, not even surprised by the hoarse sound of his voice. “Iwa- chan!” 

Iwaizumi mumbled something into the pillow before turning to his other side, reaching out for the omega with his eyes still closed. 

Oikawa would have enjoyed the sight, giggled about the cuteness of his alpha but he felt the urgency of the situation all too clear. “Iwa- chan, we need to get up.” 

“Not yet,” Iwaizumi grumbled sleepily, a sigh escaping his lips as his hand touched Oikawa. He immediately started rubbing small circles on every part he could reach. 

Oikawa felt more slick running out of him and began to purr while scooting closer to the alpha, craving for his touch. “Hajime,” he tried again, his mind dizzy. “We need to get Akio and Taiyo to our friends. My... my heat...” 

Iwaizumi sat up in an instant as if hit by cold water. “Your heat?” The alpha’s eyes searched Oikawa’s, no sign of sleepiness left. “It’s early...” 

“I know,” Oikawa whined, already missing Iwaizumi’s touch. “We need to get the kids away before it really hits...” 

“I know,” Iwaizumi said, voice and scent calm after the first surprise. He nuzzled against Oikawa’s scent glands. “I’ll take care of the twins after I got you some water. And then your alpha will take care of you.” 

Oikawa purred louder this time. “Yes, alpha, please!” 

After placing one last kiss on Oikawa’s heated skin Iwaizumi was out of the bed and the room. There were quite a few things to take care of before he could help his omega through his heat. 

Oikawa called his coach and after that he just waited for his alpha to return to him. His pajamas had found their way to the floor, the fabric too uncomfortable on his skin. He writhed in the sheets, his body screaming for his alpha’s cock. In pure desperation Oikawa fingered himsrlf but it just wasn’t enough. 

He couldn’t remember the last time his heat had hit him that hard. He felt as of he were burning alive. And only his alpha could help him now. 

As the door to their bedroom opened again Oikawa’s eyes were wet from tears. 

“Alpha,” he sobbed. “I.. I need you!” 

Iwaizumi was by his side in an instant, his own clothing nearly ripped from his body. Iwaizumi’s scent alone made Oikawa breathe a little easier but he still was in desperate need to be filled, to be claimed, to be taken. 

“It’s alright, babe,” Iwaizumi said. “I’m here now.” His hands touched the omega’s sweaty skin. “Your scent drives me crazy.” 

With this Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss his omega’s lips. Oikawa’s legs fell open to naturally make room for the alpha, feeling Iwaizumi’s growing length rub against his thigh. 

“Hajime,” he whimpered. “I need you. In me. Now.” Oikawa’s breath was already labored, his body in desperate need to be filled. To take his alpha’s knot. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s jawline down to his scent glands, biting lightly where his bond mark was. “I’ll get the condoms.” 

He wanted to retreat but Oikawa’s long legs closed around his waist, holding him in place. The heat seeping from Oikawa’s body into Iwaizumi’s made him shudder. 

“No,” Oikawa said, feverish gaze on Iwaizumi’s. “We don’t need them. Fill me with your pups, alpha.” 

Iwaizumi stilled. Oikawa and him had discussed more pups in the past and up until now it was Oikawa who wanted to wait a little more, wait until the twins were a little bigger. “Are you sure?” His cock twitched as Oikawa nodded. 

“Yes.” 

The alpha tried to hold on to some kind of reason. Oikawa probably said that in the haze of his heat but one look in Oikawa’s eyes made Iwaizumi grin. He believed his mate. He really wanted that. 

Iwaizumi leaned down once more to nibble at Oikawa’s scent glands, making the omega whimper beneath him. His hand moved downwards, touching Oikawa’s opening. “So much slick. You want me that badly?” 

Oikawa pressed against Iwaizumi’s fingers, whimpering for him to already do something. “Iwa- chan, it hurts. I need your knot. I need it. Please, alpha...” 

Iwaizumi shoved a first finger inside, noticing that he could add a second one without further ado. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you, baby?” 

Oikawa squirmed, desperately trying to be touched deeper. Iwaizumi curved his fingers a little, hitting Oikawa’s prostate just right and making the omega cry out in pleasure. 

“More, alpha, more,” Oikawa begged. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t remember when Oikawa was that needy during one of his heats the last time. Sure, the omega always needed him then to get some relief from the pain of feeling empty but this time around it really was intense. He already felt his erection ache for filling his omega. 

But Iwaizumi took some time to prepare his omega with just his fingers all the same, kissing him all the while. “You’re such a good omega, Tooru,” he praised his mate before he pulled his fingers out, leaving the omega whining. 

“Alpha, fuck... fuck me already,” Oikawa pleaded, starring to turn to his stomach but Iwaizumi held him in place. 

“I want to see your face when I fill you with my pups,” Iwaizumi said. He placed Oikawa’s legs over his shoulders before he pushed in. Slowly. 

Oikawa’s eyes rolled back in his head while he let out a low moan. Iwaizumi took just a little time to adjust to the hot tightness around his cock before he started to move in slow, deep thursts. 

“You feel so good around my cock, baby,” Iwaizumi panted, hitting the sweet spot in Oikawa again. 

The omega cried out in pleasure. “You... you feel good in me, alpha.” 

“I can’t wait to see your belly grow with my pups,” Iwaizumi said, picking up the pace. 

Oikawa moaned loudly, moving his hips in time with Iwaizumi’s to meet him in his thrusts, to feel him deeper. 

This were the only sounds for a while. Their panting breaths, the sound of skin hitting skin and their moans and groans that intensified as they neared the climax. Iwaizumi thrusted deeply into Oikawa as he felt his knot grow and the moment he hit his orgasmn Oikawa did, too, spilling all over his flat belly. 

Iwaizumi bit down on the bond mark as his semen spilled into Oikawa, a low groan deep in his throat. Oikawa shivered beneath him before lying practically boneless in the crumpled sheets. Iwaizumi kissed the area his teeth had dug into before he leaned his forehead against Oikawa’s. 

“I love you so much,” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa’s arms found their way around his alpha, pulling him impossibly closer. “I love you, too.” 

Iwaizumi smiled. “Do you feel better?” 

“Yes,” Oikawa sighed happily. The heat tormenting his body had calmed down after his alpha fucked him, his knot still holding them together, connecting them. “I couldn’t feel better.” 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s forehead lovingly. “Sleep a little. I’m sure this wasn’t the last time today.” 

Oikawa’s giggles turn into a tiny yawn. “You, too. And then let’s make more pups.” 

Iwaizumi’s cock twitched at the thought alone even though still spilling into the omega. The alpha nuzzled Oikawa’s neck. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

They were right. This wasn’t the last time around during Oikawa’s heat and soon after the omega would come home to announce his pregnancy.


End file.
